


Intimate

by NocturnaIV



Series: Arranged Marriage [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Day 14, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Uma had learned a few things from her husband in those months. He was truly attracted to her. Uma could feel how Harry looked at her at all times, from across the room, following her with his eyes, holding back his smile, and burning her for the way he did so intensely. Harry didn't do anything else. And it wasn't the kind of looks she was used to receiving where someone wanted to possess her. As in so many other things, her husband was different from other humans.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Arranged Marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057043
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma had learned a few things from her husband in those months. He was truly attracted to her. Uma could feel how Harry looked at her at all times, from across the room, following her with his eyes, holding back his smile, and burning her for the way he did so intensely. Harry didn't do anything else. And it wasn't the kind of looks she was used to receiving where someone wanted to possess her. As in so many other things, her husband was different from other humans. Fortunately, on one occasion, Harriet's wife dropped a gem for a comment that helped Uma put into words what she already felt were Harry's motives.

“ _That’s the look of the iconic Hook siblings. They willingly want to be destroyed.”_

Sure, Ginny Gothel had been sarcastic in saying that. But it was true. That was the way Harry looked at her. Begging to be destroyed. Although he never forced his presence on her. Apparently, he was well aware that technically all that was his territory and the least he could do was show her that he didn’t want to take advantage of her.

Because they lived on the mainland. The house was a gift from Captain Hook. The supplies, clothing, and income came from Harry's family fleet. Uma was out of her element. That infinite respect and space that Harry gave her was actually a great help in not feeling cornered.

Also, there were too many new things to adapt to.

Like Christmas.

Seemingly, it was customary to give gifts on a December day and do things as a family. And Uma wouldn't have given it any real importance if it weren't for Harriet and her wife bringing presents that they put underneath a poor cut and decorated pine. Then CJ, Harry's younger sister, had arrived and despite never having seen each other, CJ had brought a gift with Uma’s name on it. And that's not counting Harry, who also had gifts for her.

So, Uma, on her own, had to find something to get out of all that. Something for each of them. Which with Harriet and CJ had been relatively easy but with Harry, she had had to do something different. Because he was her husband. In an arranged marriage. But her husband never the less. And the person who released her immediately. So with her powers restored and a space at home to do her magic, Uma had done something for him that was kept in small packages. But apparently, gift wrapping wasn't her thing. And that was harder than getting something for each of the Hook siblings. Uma struggled with the colored paper, but nothing looked as good as the pretty wrappers under the pine.

Uma felt her frustration wash over her quickly. She left her room in a hurry, feeling more and more annoyed with her human form. Uma came to the first floor as if she were a woman on a mission. And even though she heard someone say her name, she didn't stop. Her body reached the rocks by the sea. Uma took off her clothes as fast as she could, feeling the cold of winter touch her skin, welcoming her.

“Uma!”

She felt her body change. Uma jumped into the sea and let the transformation come. A sigh of pure ecstasy escaped her lips. That was better. Much better. She let the cold sea relax her thoughts. Uma sank, letting her tentacles expand, feeling them again. She touched her naked torso and free of all kinds of clothing. The only type of censorship surrounding her is what humans would interpret as such. The way her membrane covered the outside of her tentacles and worked its way up her torso to cover her breasts. It was all part of her. And nothing more covered her. Her body enjoyed the weight of the sea, the movement of the currents, and the temperature of the water.

Uma opened her eyes and noticed a figure from the rocks. She pushed herself forward to the surface. Harry was there, about to fall into the water. He had run after she and terror lit up his eyes. When Harry looked at her, his shoulders relaxed.

“Darling…”

_You didn’t go.  
You didn't run away.   
You didn’t abandon me.  
Thank the Gods.  
Thank you._

Uma wondered what it must be like to constantly fear that your partner would abandon you. She rested her hands on the rock and stretched her body to close the distance between them. Uma put out four of her tentacles to surround Harry without touching him. He looked away from her eyes to admire the tip of the tentacle that was closest to his face. Uma knew her suction cups were moving, pulsating. She hoped Harry didn't know much about her species or it would be embarrassing. The suckers of a sea witch, like their tentacles, to some extent, had their own will. The suction cups couldn’t only feel, acknowledge pressure, but also _taste_. So, the fact that they moved like that was like _showing her hunger_ for Harry. He smiled, without knowing what was going through her mind, and looked into her eyes. Harry slowly raised his hand and slid his fingers over the outside of her tentacle. Uma gasped at the overwhelming sensation that ran through her. Her other tentacle reacted on impulse and wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him against her. Uma had to create a surface with her tentacles so that Harry wouldn't enter the water, or he could freeze. So somehow, she ended up with her husband sitting on her tentacles, supported by the waist and with his legs immobilized by her.

“This is interesting.” Harry stroked one of her tentacles again and did so with more confidence.

Uma put her hands on his legs and took a deep breath. She looked up and sighed. Physical contact in water beings was always intimate. But for sea witches, where their tentacles had so many nerve endings, it was so private and personal. She could feel Harry, his warmth, his presence, his closeness. Uma noticed how her tentacle was climbing up Harry's torso. She could feel him breathe. But her husband didn't seem scared. In reality, he was leaning toward her, relying on her strength.

“Darling…”

There he went again. Calling her that way. Uma should change to her human form, much more limited and insensitive. She should push him away. But it was obvious that this wasn’t what he really wanted. What she really wanted.

“Do you think we could do this again when the water isn’t cold? And… do it in the sea?” He ventured.

“Do you want me to touch you with my tentacles?” Uma accused in surprise.

And when she listened to her voice, Uma realized that the way she said it implied other things. Harry shrugged, his flushed cheeks making it so easy for her mind or tentacles to go places they shouldn't.

“Maybe we can do it sooner.” Uma dropped it and returned him to the rock for sanity.

Which was difficult when she almost had to pull her tentacle to stop them from rubbing against Harry's leg. She had never had that problem. Her mind and instincts used to be in harmony. But now it seemed like a colossal task.

Harry looked at her curiously and she leaned back a little, floating in the water and looking partially at the sky.

“I don't know how to wrap presents.” She confessed.

“Were you preparing gifts for my sisters?” Harry asked in surprise.

“And for you.” Uma looked at him incredulously “Obviously.”

“Obviously.” He repeated as if the word had a meaning he didn’t know.

“I got frustrated and came to relax.”

“…I could help you.” Harry ventured and looked anywhere but her eyes. “I'm not the best at it. But I'm good at making decorations with ribbons.”

Uma looked at him and swam close to him.

“Don't tell your sisters what I got for them, right?”

“Darling, you are my wife. I would never betray you.” Harry offered his hand.

A proof to show her that he was telling the truth. Before she could put her own hand there, one of her tentacles rested there. And Harry made just enough pressure as if he were holding her tight. She visibly sighed. Her husband seemed to take a record of that, because he stroked her again, sliding his fingers where her tentacles ended, and her skin slowly turned turquoise.

“You're beautiful.” Harry's words escaped his lips “Like a goddess of the sea. And I'm just a simple human who can't even swim by your side without freezing. Who cannot accompany you in your own element without needing air.”

Uma watched him. They were married. They didn't share a room, they hadn't kissed, and their conversations were often tense. They feared ruining what was between them. Because other arranged marriages were hell. However, they had so many good things but they couldn't even be in the same place without the hyper-realization that the other was close. And for Uma, all that was too much. Because it was never the plan to be forced to marry and genuinely enjoy her husband's company. Uma had never believed she could care about a human and here she was, taking such consideration with her own strength and abilities, fighting her instincts, and protecting Harry. And to make things more difficult, Harry kept looking at her adoringly even though they were visibly different. He touched her and admired her because he didn't care how she looked like.

“About Christmas.” Uma ventured “Is it mandatory to give you your gift that day and not before?”

“No, it's not mandatory-”

Uma didn't let him finish. She jumped out of the sea and was immediately transformed. Harry tripped over his body, falling seated on the rocks because she was on his lap, naked. The next second Uma got up and didn't care about her clothes. She walked back to the house.

“Darling?” Harry tried to reach her “Not that I don't enjoy this, but I remind you that my sisters are there.”

“They will have to get used to the idea.” Uma declared and gave him a long look, thinking about how he would look without clothes “And other things. Maybe.”

“Uma?”

She didn’t answer. Uma had created a potion so that Harry could enjoy the variables of underwater life. She had covered what was necessary. Like the fact that Harry could breathe underwater and his body adapted without problem to changes in temperature, pressure or he could see with minimal light. She had created the potion in case he wanted to test what Uma's reality was like. The potion had been her way of making things more equal between them.

But now…

Now that potion had another use. And every part of Uma wanted to experiment with the possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
